


Four Times Kara Wanted to Talk

by maybetomorrow



Series: Memories and Miscommunications [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, I'm actual trash for hypotheticals like this, Insp by my other OTP - see the Series for more info, Mon-El doesn't remember the kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:06:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10004732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybetomorrow/pseuds/maybetomorrow
Summary: Mon-El keeps waking up to Kara wanting to talk to him about something.  Only problem is, he can't remember what he's done to upset her this time.Companion to Just In Case.[Mon-El doesn't remember the kiss AU] - Canon Compliant to 2x08, but also compliant through 2x11 if you squint and completely ignore any actual dialogue about the Medusa kiss.





	1. The One With The Miracle Cure

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the companion to When One Part Is Really Confusing, but I promise that's coming soon.  
> The anti's have been particularly hateful this week, so to counteract them here's a story about love.  
> I promise a happy ending for all involved.
> 
> ALSO, this story is entirely from Mon-El's perspective. And there's a companion piece [because I'm a sucker for a dual perspective]. AND I've written it. I'll be posting chapters in my recommended reading order.  
> But you know, whatever floats your boat. Anyway.  
> They can be read separately and I think they still make sense, but this has been my whole life for the last week besides exams (which are over!!!) so I'm not sure if it works.  
> And thank you to everyone who has shown support for my stories so far. You mean the world to me, and you're why I'm doing what I'm doing, so this is all for you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El, despite all odds, wakes up cured from the Medusa virus -- And he missed a lot. Kara wants to talk about it...

Mon-el’s first thought when he awoke in the DEO sick bay was that the pain was gone.All of it.Which meant either he was miraculously healed, or he was dead.And he was pretty sure it was the latter.Even with his eyes closed, he could sense the white light all around him.The dull quiet that had settled.He was definitely dead.

When he opened his eyes, to see Eliza, Kara, Alex, and Winn standing over his bedside, he wasn’t as sure — but then again, he hadn’t paid much attention to what he should be expecting from the afterlife.And the more he thought, the less he thought he was dead.And the more he hoped he wasn’t because Kara was standing over him, watching with her arms crossed.And she seemed happy, at least a little.He was pretty sure he’d have to be dead for her to look at him like that, so softly and at peace.But he prayed to the gods above that he was living to see this. 

The more he opened his eyes, the more confused he became.He looked at everything he could, trying to take it all in and figure it out for himself.

“Am I dead?” he asked, glancing around. “Is this heaven?”With the looks on each of their faces, he was almost assured.And then Eliza laughed.

“No, we were able to reverse engineer a cure from a living sample of the virus.”

“And when my mother says we, she really means she.” Alex piped in.“But Winn and I watched enthusiastically.”Mon-El smiled.

“While this is good news, it gets even better.The Medusa virus was so easily weaponized I was able to turn it against a common enemy - J’onn’s White Martian blood cells.”

There was a movement at the back of the room, and Kara turned around to look at the Green Martian himself. 

“J’onn you look great, she said with a smile so bright Mon-El could hear it.

He sat up to get a look and to try and stabilize himself, so he didn't have to hold his head up so awkwardly.

“I feel great.Thank you, Eliza,” J’onn said as Kara’s mother came over to embrace him.

“My pleasure.”

Mon-El was glad for a moment when all eyes were not on him.He took the chance to right himself and prepare to stand.As he moved, he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in.

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” Kara said, coming around to the side of his bed as he swung his legs off.Her arms were crossed, but she was smiling, and he knew she had her guard up.And deep down, a part of him knew she was upset at him over something.Perhaps it was because he had denied wanting to mate with her, although that didn’t seem like something that would upset her.When he had said it he panicked, and figured it was the answer she was looking for.Still, the air was tense, and she was less than pleased with him — that he knew for certain.

“Yeah, me too,” he joked.“I don’t know what you would have done without me.” 

“Ha. ha.”She gave a small laugh.Then her face grew serious as her thoughts turned to other things.

“So are - are we gonna talk about what happened?” She asked.

He was confused for a moment about what she meant.The incident at the bar?Their conversation in the holding cell?Or how she managed to stop CADMUS from killing every alien in National City?That must be the one.Since he was blurry on details — and didn’t know how he knew either.Perhaps he’d overheard it while he was sleeping.

“Yes.Yes, I want to hear all about how you chased that missile down.”She looked confused for a moment, and hesitant.Which was bizarre because she was never hesitant with him about anything.Was that not what she wanted to talk about? 

“Wh-uh-no. I mean are we going to talk about what happened between us?While you were dying?”Her hands were restless.Stretched between them as if to stop him or push him back.Then she was wringing them and then moving them between herself and Mon-El and he was having trouble concentrating on anything else.

“Why - what- what happened? What did I do?”The last thing he actively remembered was Kara storming off and Eliza saying he wouldn’t be able to fight the virus on his own.He hadn’t done anything had he?He’d been in this hospital bed since his lungs started giving out.What shenanigans could a drug-infused and deathly ill man like himself possibly get away with? 

Kara was still hesitant.And he didn’t know what to do with that.He was trying to read her but it wasn’t working as well as it usually did.So he turned his head and that was when she answered him.

“You drooled.”She gave him a smile that felt like it was masking a grimace and it bothered him a little.Because Kara was always honest with him — to a fault.She didn’t hold her tongue or sugarcoat things to protect his feelings.She just spoke.But this — this felt like a different Kara. 

But the thought of himself, stuck in a hospital bed drooling was both plausible and highly embarrassing.Still, somehow amusing. 

“I — no,” he responded, with disbelief.He was laughing and looking away from her.

“You drooled all over yourself.”She was laughing too now, and it felt right.Things always made more sense when they were laughing together.Like the time they’d gotten drunk together.Or when he joked about their cells at Cadmus.That settled him enough.She couldn’t be angry at him if he made her laugh.And she was mad at him more often than he’d like, so it was a good reprieve.

“That’s bad.”He raised his hand to cover his mouth, and felt the IV still stuck in to his hand, so he rested it back on the bed, holding himself upright.“But that- that was it?”

“Yeah that was it.” She waved off the thought with a flick of her hand.

“Okay,” he mumbled.He didn’t get to say much else before she spoke over him.

“Well, get some rest.”She put her hands on her hips, and neatening her suit, before turning towards the door and walking away, that grimace-smile from before returning.He hated seeing her like that.As she walked away, he turned to watch her go, his face falling.Because something was wrong.Whether it was something to do with him or not.Something was wrong and she wasn’t saying anything.She had wanted to talk before he’d opened his mouth.And that — it hadn’t been much of a talk, now had it?

And now he was more lost than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the rest are not AS scene-centric [though there's one more that is...], but I thought getting through this one was REALLY important.
> 
> I've got a lot of editing ahead of me and I'd love some feedback to help that along.  
> Please share your feels. I'll love you to Krypton and back if you do!!!


	2. The One With Mike Of The Interns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El wakes up from a blackout and decides it's time for a new start. And Kara still wants to talk about something -- He's just not sure what...

Mon-El woke to the door to his room in the DEO being slammed wide open, with more force than necessary — or even possible — for the average human. 

“Mon-El, we need to talk,”Kara announced in her serious voice.The one she held onto for when she was scolding him or talking down to some mediocre villain.It was her fighting voice, ready to release her biting wit and a hellstorm of fury, but still tempered with a couldn’t-care-less kind of mercy.

The lights above him flickered on as Kara smacked the switch.Mon-El bolted upright and tried to block the light from reaching his eyes, but he ultimately fell into a pounding ache, his head feeling one hundred pounds heavy.

“Grife,” he grumbled.“How much did I drink last night?”

“Yeah, I’d like to know that too.”

“And,” he looked around, “How the hell did I get home?”

“Probably on foot.It’s not that far from my apartment.You managed not to break anything on the way, so that’s something.”

“I was in your apartment?”

“Do you — not remember?”

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping he’d magically conjure an answer.

“Nope.Nothing.Why?What did I do?”

She looked conflicted, and he knew he’d done something wrong.He was always doing something wrong.But she didn’t want to talk about it, and that was still new.Especially since she stormed into his room for that very reason.

“Kara —”

“It was nothing.You just showed up in the middle of the night to make sure I wasn’t upset at you.”

“And are you?”

“Of course not, we are great.Fantastic.Really great.”She was crinkling. 

“Good to know,” he said, not believing her. 

“Anyway, just wanted to make sure you got up.There’s no telling when they’ll need you on the scene.”

“Kara, are you sure everything is okay?”

“Of course,” she said, her eyebrows still crinkling.He wanted to say something, but he let it go.If she wanted to talk — which would inevitably consist of her yelling at him — then it didn’t matter if he pried it out of her now or just let her voice it herself.

“I’m gonna go,” she said softly, leaving before he could say anything else.

He slowly rose, trying to wake himself up fully.He was already regretting whatever it was he did — and drank — last night.Maybe it was time he stopped altogether.

***

He knew it.He knew he’d done something to upset her, but after she showed up at the bar, he knew for certain.Because the last time they talked, all he had done was said he cared.It wasn’t even like he said how he actually felt.Not the full extent.Hell, he still didn’t exactly know how to go about explaining that to her.In fact, he wasn’t sure he ever would. 

And he didn’t remember what he must have said to her when he blacked out, but clearly it wasn’t good, because it had her babbling about how she would never want to date him.Which stung.And clearly they _were not_ okay.Because he’d done something massive to screw it up.

So, when he ran into Eve carrying a tray full of bribery coffee to CatCo, he thought he could have a fresh start.Try for something new.And he’d debated with himself as he walked with her, whether trying for a relationship was a healthy idea.And whether dating someone who didn’t know who he actually was would be wise.Still, he asked her to lunch, because one afternoon out couldn’t hurt.

Things could have gone swimmingly.Really.He met Eve at her desk, and within seconds they were getting along so well.

“I couldn’t even believe it,” he was telling her.“There’s a thing called a dunkaroo.Have you heard of this? “ 

“No,” Eve laughed.

“It’s unbe—”

He looked up to see Kara walking past him, her eyes pressed to the papers in front of her.

“Kara.”She looked up at him, then looked between him and Eve.

“Mike, Eve, hi,” she said, a hint of laughter mixed with surprise in her voice.

“Hi,” Eve said with a wave.

“Hi.It’s so funny, Mike, that you’re here.”He quirked an eyebrow.“I was gonna call you later to talk about something but umm —Are you two headed somewhere?”

“Lunch.”Eve said.He smile and released a breath.

“Together?

“Yep.”He kept his eyes down, but she was staring right at him.

“That’s great. That’s really great.”He didn’t want to look, in case she had that crinkle.

“Oh shoot, you know, I left my cellphone at my desk.”Eve tapped his shoulder and he glanced away from Kara for a split second.“Be right back.”

“Sure,” he mumbled as she walked away.Kara giggled sympathetically, and then she wasn’t looking at him anymore.He could feel the awkwardness settling in the silence.He said the first thing that came to mind.

“Hey, umm, I heard what happened at the DEO.Is everything okay?”

“Oh, well, I’ve never seen anything like it, but everyone’s fine.”

“Good.Good, good.Alright.”He grimaced through a smile and started to turn away.

“So is that together, like on a date?”He pressed his lips together and turned back to her, trying not to hear the softness in her voice.And still, looking at her was hard, the way she was biting her lip and staring at him with those unbelievably blue eyes. 

“Yeah, I mean you — you rejected me, so it’s time to move on, right?”He forced out a laugh that physically pained him.He didn’t want her to see how much it was killing him, trying to even be around her when he knew how she felt.

“Right.That was a pretty quick turn around.”Something in the pit of his stomach dropped, and he could see he’d done something wrong.He’d minded her wishes, and she was still upset at him anyway.

“Umm yes.Yes, I guess that is true. Umm, you gotta swipe right until you find the one, right?As the kids say.” 

“As you should.”She turned away, but he remembered what she had said earlier.

“Hey, you uh — you said you wanted to talk about something or was it —”

She went to speak, and it seemed like she was finally ready to talk, but Eve was running back to them.

“Ready!” Eve announced as she returned.

“It’s fine.You guys have a good date.”Kara walked away, and it pained him to see so clearly that she was upset at him. 

Eve was waiting, so he walked with her to a nearby restaurant.And she was smiling and laughing, but he could hardly bring himself to keep up a smile.

“Mike, are you okay?”The new name was still throwing him for a loop.

“Yeah, I’m okay.”He hesitated, and Eve was watching him with doubt.“Actually, do you think Kara is mad at me?”

“It didn’t seem like it.Why, did you do something to upset her?” she asked.

“I don’t remember.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise, that's the end of the scene centric stuff. I wasn't going to add in the scene with Eve, but I got thinking and I couldn't stop, and it kind of became the focus of the chapter.
> 
> Keep an eye out for the next update (to be found in the companion, Just In Case) which should be out in a couple days. 
> 
> And please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr - meinschmetterling - if you wanna be friends okay byeeeeee


	3. The One With The Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mon-El wakes up in medical again, and Kara is scared. And deep down, she might not be ready to talk about it.
> 
> [Takes place about 3 months after the last chapter.]

When Mon-El first woke up, Kara was sitting by his bedside in the sick bay, asleep in the chair next to him.She was dressed comfily, in pants and an oversized sweater, with her glasses lying forgotten on a nearby table.

And if it wasn’t for how peaceful the scene was, he might not have considered it outside the normal.But things were never this calm with the two of them.

Part of him wanted to know what was wrong.It was the third time he’d woken up in this bed, with Kara by his side.It seemed like this was their new normal.Something wrong with him and Kara playing watchdog because nearly every time he did something right, something inevitably had to bite him in the ass to remind him that he wasn’t capable of this.

He rolled himself over to look at her, grunting as a sharp pain shot through his stomach.Kara jolted awake and he cringed.Then she was right beside him, clutching his hand and running her palm over his forehead to wipe sweat away.

“Hi,” he whispered, his voice weak and raw.He wondered how it had gotten that way.

“Hey, hey.You’re alright.Hi.”She was smiling at him, with only the slightest hint of sadness.But he knew she was worried.He could see distress in every line of her face.He’d learned the signs well enough.

“Am I —?”

“You’re alive.You’re safe.And most importantly, you are going to be _just_ fine.”That was good to hear.Better than the time he’d nearly died from Medusa.Then it seemed a miracle that he’d survived.Perhaps he was getting better at surviving.That would be a welcome power.

“What happened?” he asked, tentatively.

Kara’s face fell. 

“It’s a long story.”

“You want to talk about it?”He wanted to hear it, sure, but Kara was usually quick to let him know what he’d missed.Or lost track of.Or forgotten.It had only happened a handful of times now, but it felt like a lot in the grand scheme of the many months he had been on this planet. 

“Maybe later,”she said.Kara ran her hand through his hair and smiled so softly, he would have sworn he was dead if Kara wasn’t so adamant that he wasn’t.His heart was humming, and she was this beautiful angel, a vision of light and hope, and he didn’t know how she could stand him on his best days.But she did, and Rao help him, he loved that about her.His eyes were heavy, and he blinked slowly trying to keep himself conscious.

“You should get some sleep.”

He nodded, and then everything went dark.

***

Mon-El woke the second time to the sound of Kara whisper-shouting in the hall outside the room.When he opened his eyes, his vision a little hazy, he could see her standing next to J’onn, her arms crossed.

“Kara, you still need to heal,” the Martian scolded.

“I told you I would when he woke up.”Mon-El pitied J’onn.He hated being on the wrong end of Kara’s biting I-can-take-care-of-myself tone.Avoiding it was one benefit of them being on good terms these last couple months.

“He’s awake now.”Kara looked angry, but J’onn was smiling, looking right at Mon-El, amused as if he was in on a joke she still needed to process.

“Hardly.”

“Kara, he’s alive.And you need to heal.”J’onn was playing the disapproving father pretty convincingly.

“I need to be there with him.”Mon-el felt the air rushing out of his lungs and smiled.He tried to hold onto hearing those words like it was the only memory of her he would ever need. 

“Kara, the city needs you.”

“J’onn, I’m not the only hero in National City anymore.And right now, he may not know it, but he needs me here.And I need to be by his side.And power or no powers, that is what matters most right now.” _Powers?_ he thought. _Was she talking about his powers?_

“Fine.But you are not moping by his bedside for another three days Kara.”J’onn’s words sent a chill through his system.

“Okay.”

“You should get back to your Daxamite now.He’s waiting to talk to you.”

Kara whipped around, catching his eye, and rushed back into the medical room.

“Hey.Welcome back,”she said, all soft eyes and calm voice.

“I was out for three days?”Kara closed her eyes and furrowed her brow.

“You heard that?”she asked.

“Super strength and invincibility might be out of service right now, but the hearing is fine.”

“Good to know.”She sat with her hands in her lap and her lips pressed tightly together as she seemed to lose herself in her own thoughts.

“Kara what happened back there?We were fighting and then you collapsed and I don’t remember anything.”She nodded like she was expecting this. 

“I burnt through my powers and you —We were captured by CADMUS.And for a while, nothing was happening, but then —”She hesitated, biting her lip.She looked on the verge of tears and he reached out for her hand.She squeezed him as tight as she could muster, with what limited strength she had.“They took you away and you were screaming.”Her voice broke and she turned to look at the ceiling.“And then, there was nothing.For I don’t even know how long.But the DEO found us and got us back and all that matters now is that you are okay and Lillian Luthor will never hurt anyone again.”

“They captured her?”He asked, amazed.

“She’s dead.”He wasn’t sure he heard her right.He’d though that his hearing was back to it’s normal levels but —

“But we don’t kill.”

“We don’t,” Kara sighed.“But I wanted to.Mon-El, I wanted to kill her so badly. I’ve _never_ wanted that.”

They were quiet for a few minutes, while Kara composed herself, gripping his hand tightly and brushing tears away before he had a chance to really notice them.

“You were so brave, Mon-El.”She was smiling at him, and it felt so right.

“I learned that from you.”

“No, but — I’d lost all hope.I was sure we were done for and — and that I — You got me through it.”And he could believe it.Not for a moment.Because Kara Zor-El never lost hope.And he’d seen her countless times in the face of foes greater than he ever could imagine.And not once did that hope waver.

“You would have been just fine without me.”She shook her head furiously as he spoke.

“Mon-El, I couldn’t do it without you.”

“That hardly sounds like the Supergirl I know.”

“I hardly feel like Supergirl right now.”She slumped a little, and he squeezed tightly to her hand to remind her he was still there.

“Who do you feel like?”

“Kara Zor-El,” she said.It didn’t make sense to him why the woman he saw everyday, fierce Kara Zor-El, last daughter of Krypton and protector of Earth, could seem so broken at the voicing of her own name.“I felt like that girl who lost everything in the flash of a moment.Her planet, her family, her purpose.Mon-El, I don’t ever want to have to feel like that.”

“You don’t have to.”He tried, without success, to comfort her.

“But what if I do?Mon-El, I almost lost you —”His heart skipped a beat and he heard it reflected in the beating on his monitor.He hoped Kara wasn’t paying attention.“We almost died and we were helpless.And we were lucky.So lucky to make it out.And I was terrified.I hate feeling that vulnerable.”

“We all feel a little vulnerable sometimes.It’s part of living.”

“I’ve spent my whole life on this planet as this … indestructible person.I’ve never really _had_ to be vulnerable.Not truly.I can’t —”

“It’s okay,” he said.He moved the the far end of the bed, wincing, but pushing through to make room for her. “Come here, Kara.”

Kara nodded her head, tears pooling, waiting to spill.He reached his arms out so she could settle on the bed next to him.It took no time for her to curl into him, tucking her head beneath him.She sighed as he brushed a new tear from underneath her eye, and he could feel the turn of a small smile against his chest. 

“It’s going to be alright.I promise,” he said.

“I know.”

And that was all they had left to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The companion for this chapter [and this chapter] are my favorites, so let me know how it made you feel because I may or may not have gotten really emotional editing this.
> 
> NEW Just In Case on Friday. And this fic should be updated this weekend too.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at meinschmetterling.


	4. The One With A Little Less Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara finally tells Mon-El what he keeps forgetting...

Mon-El awoke to the sound of Kara stirring, which was at first alarming, because he definitely was supposed to be back at the DEO.And yet, here he was, and the world wasn’t collapsing, and Kara was tucked closely into his arms, and all was well.

And he tried his best to place exactly how they had ended up in her bed, but he was still dazed and sleepy, and he didn’t want to think about it because he was enjoying it too much.

He’d shown up at the end of a fight, and Kara was concentrated on more important things — like saving the citizens — when he jumped onto the scene.

_“I’m here to help,” he said announcing his presence.“Where do you need me?”_

_“Get the people out of here,” Rubble fell from the building beside them, ready to topple over the entire plaza._

_“On it,” he shouted, about to turn and get to work when a flash of red and blue moved in front of him, and with the force of a speeding train, Kara crashed into him, and pulled him into a kiss._

_It was over as soon as it begun, and he was left reeling._

_“Kara — what—”_

_“Just for luck.Now go protect the people.”_

And maybe it was something in her eyes when she told him to go, but he let it slip his mind to focus on the mission.Instead, he got everyone out of the way and set to work helping Kara reinforce the tower.When it was over and DEO agents were already taking the unconscious alien into custody, she bolted off.

Despite shouts that he knew she could hear, she ignored him and rushed home.And he was seething, partly because she’d thrown him off with that kiss — after months of awkwardness and tension — but mostly because Kara wasn’t willing to talk about it.That was _not_ how their partnership worked. 

He stood at the bottom floor of her building for a couple of minutes, calming his nerves.Because the last thing he wanted to do was yell at her over something like this.Something that could be a good thing.A _really_ good thing.But he was hurt, because he knew she didn't feel the same way — she’d said as much months ago — and he felt like a puppet in her grasp and that wasn’t a healthy place for either of them to be.And if she was manipulating him, or wasn’t acting like herself, the first thing he was sure would be targeted would be his feelings for her.They were like Kryptonite to him — left him weak, hopeless, and in pain.Because his feelings were as strong and unyielding as his superpowers made him.Except he didn’t need a yellow sun to be feeling this intensely for her.That came on its own.

He took a breath, still upset, but no longer feeling like he was going into battle.At least the adrenaline had died down.

He knocked sharply on her door.When she opened it, she stepped away from the door, bracing herself.

“What the hell even was that, Kara?”It wasn’t a shout, really.Sure, his tone was less than kind, but he kept his volume under control.There was no point in shouting.

“Mon-El, it was nothing.Just pretend it didn’t happen.”She looked at him like he was a bomb set to explode.That hurt just as much as her ignoring him again.After all this time he’d spent proving he was worth her trust and worth her time —

“You don’t get to just toy with my emotions and pass it off as nothing.”

“I’m not toying with anything.” Her voice raised, and he knew she was angry at him for even accusing as much.It was a cheap blow.He just wanted her to deny it.

“Just for luck?What was that even about?I don’t understand what’s going on with you.” 

“What do you mean?”He gritted his teeth, and took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

“I mean we’ve been off for _months_.Before we were working together.And I tried to be honest about my feelings for you and you rejected me.I thought we were on the same page, but then today, you —” He gestured wildly trying to explain it.“Knocked that out of orbit.” 

“I swear to Rao, Mon-El, you are the most infuriating person I’ve ever known.”

“I’m infuriating?No no no.You do not get to be upset at me.”He was speaking though his teeth, trying to temper his frustration. 

“Yes I do.Because every time we take a step forward, we take two back.And I was perfectly fine with what we were and everything made sense and then you mucked it up.”

“I listened to you Kara.I respected what you wanted.How is that _mucking_ _things_ _up_?”

“You’ve been all I can think about for months.And it’s been killing me, Mon-El.”She spoke so softly, her tone so gentle, that he felt that anger wash away.Because she was sad, and her eyes looked like falling comets — and he couldn’t remember ever seeing them like that, but his heart clenched like it was holding onto something he’d lost before. 

“Kara, I—”Her words knocked every logical thought out of his head, and he forgot why he was upset in the first place. 

“—And every time I think we are getting somewhere, it’s like the universe comes by to ruin it and I _lose_ you again.And I didn’t think you’d remember the kiss this time, because — oh I don’t know.I thought something might happen to you and I couldn’t —”

“Wait,” he said, mind backtracking, still stuck on her words. “This time?”

“Well, you didn’t remember the other times.It was a rational assumption.”She wasn’t looking at him.And it was clearly intentional and she was getting flustered.A blush was creeping across her cheeks and neck.All he could do was watch her work her way through it.

“You’re telling me we’ve kissed?Before this?” he asked with a hint of a smile.

“Well, technically you kissed me.”She paused, as if debating what to tell him.She held her fingers up.“Three times.”She pressed her lips tightly together, waiting for his reaction.She was quickly turning from pink to red, and if it wasn’t for the heat he was feeling himself, burning from his ears and down his neck, he might have laughed and teased her about it.But this was not the time.

“When?”

“The first time was when you were dying — from Medusa.”

“That’s what you wanted to talk about?”The realization dawned on him, and suddenly the way she had acted around him seemed justified. 

She continued without answering.It didn’t need an answer anyway.“And then a few days after you told me you cared about me …you showed up drunk to my apartment.”

He groaned.“And when I was taking Eve to lunch—”The pieces were coming together.How many times had she tried to talk to him, but decided against it — so many moments sooner they could have dealt with it.And it was his fault for not knowing.

“Yeah, I was hoping that I would’ve been able to talk with you about it then.But we just have _terrible_ timing.”

“I’m so sorry Kara.”He felt like an idiot, honestly.Not understanding what was going on with her and why they hadn’t been themselves lately.That had been months ago now.And she’d been carrying it all on her own.

“It doesn’t matter.”She swatted away the thought like she might a fly hovering around.

“It does to me.”Kara smiled softly.He continued, his curiosity eating away at him.“Last time?”

“At CADMUS.Before they tortured you.We didn’t know if we were going to make it.And you kissed me.Just in case we didn’t.” 

“Kara —”

“And you told me you love me.”She said it so quickly — looking at him with those eyes like comets, and he lost track of himself for a moment.Her hand gripped his, and she moved her fingers delicately through his like navigating a maze.A nervous habit, perhaps.

“That sounds about right.”She stepped so close, all he could see were those eyes.

Her next words came slowly.

“And they took you from me — before I could say it back.”His eyes snapped wide open, and he stopped breathing, leaning back to look at her skeptically.There was a hint of recognition in her eyes, behind her burning smile, and he knew that _she_ knew she had him.

“You—”

“I love you.”It was a whisper like a scream.He closed his eyes, cherishing the moment, as if the chance to hear those words would never happen again.Then he was looking at her, and he couldn’t contain the grin he had been holding back.Because this was more than he ever could have hoped for. 

“And I love you.”

Then he kissed her.At first gently, but then hungry and eager.And she was tugging at his shirt and he was pushing her backwards.There was laughter, whispered questions, tugging, and gripping. 

He lost his damn mind when she pulled him with her onto the bed.

And that was how they had gotten here, wasn’t it?An overexcited kiss that turned into something else, a moment they had for themselves.Because they were finally on the same page.

He moved to pull her hair from her face and she rolled slowly to face him. 

“Hi.” He smiled kissing her forehead.

“Hi.” Kara laughed and propped her head up.She traced his jawline with the back of a nail, smiling as she concentrated on the task.

“What are you doing?”

“Shh, I’m memorizing your face right now, in this moment.I don’t want us to forget this.” 

He tried to keep still as she focused, a smile threatening to break through as she outlined his nose and eyebrows.If any one of them was to forget, it was bound to be him right?With a record like his?Still, he knew he wouldn’t.Kara drew her finger back, letting it drag down his neck as her hand settled on his shoulder. 

That smile came through, and he kissed her soundly.

“So that really happened?” he asked as he pulled away.

She laughed and fell back into her pillow.“Mmhmm,” she hummed.

“I’d hoped so.”

Then she was rolled over again to kiss him.But then she pulled away and frowned, and for a moment he wondered if he’d done something wrong.

“I’ve got to go to work.” 

“Not fun.”But not as bad as he’d concerned himself thinking about in those short seconds.

“You’re supposed to be the fun one, aren’t you?”She smiled at him.

“Yeah, no wonder I didn’t last at CatCo.”That got her laughing.

And with that laugh she was pulling herself out of bed and getting dressed.He sat up, resting on his elbow, watching her as she prepared for the day.Then, she rushed over to press one last desperate kiss against his lips.

“I love you,” she spoke against him.She paused for a second and took one last kiss, then turned to the door.

“I love you, too,” he said, beaming, before he collapsed back into bed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally hate endings, but I think this one is my favorite.  
> I cannot believe this story is done... I hope you liked it as much as I loved writing it.  
> Just In Case will get an update a little later tonight, since we don't get an episode.... 
> 
> Oh, and the sequel to When One Part Is Really Confusing should be up this week, as well as a new AU that has been my obsession for weeks now. So please keep an eye out.
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know how you felt about this story? I'll love you to Krypton and back.

**Author's Note:**

> I promise the rest are not as scene centric, but I thought getting through this one was REALLY important.
> 
> I've got a lot of editing ahead of me and I'd love some feedback to help that along.  
> Please share your feels. I'll love you to Krypton and back if you do!!!
> 
> Also, I'm on Tumblr - meinschmetterling - if you wanna be friends okay byeeeeee


End file.
